The Guy Who Constantly Change His Mind
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: He was just supposed to be the complicated guy, the one who can help her forget about the other guy, but now that she actually fell for him its a real complicated situation. Will Kagome get the real happy ending she hoped for?
1. Prologue

The Guy Who Constantly Change His Mind.

Before it all started… _Once upon a time…_okay fine, two weeks ago… there was a girl she fell in love with a cocky guy and also a football player… _a fucking air head. _Yes. We can call him that! But of course he does have a name, but I'd rather call him that because he totally fit. Anyways, moving on he has the characteristic most "good" girls …or maybe not all of them are attracted to. He's tall, muscular, hot, handsome…etc. He was everything this particular girl wants, she practically dreamed about him almost everyday… yes, _daydreaming_. She hoped that maybe one day the feelings will be returned and they will all live happily ever after in a big castle with all the luxury but that didn't come true. One because they live in the 20th century and that there isn't any "big castles" like the ones she sees in the fairytales and of course because he made it clear he don't feel the same.

It all happened one day when she had a dream about him, _a fucking air head._ And in it they were happy, loved each other and that the feeling was mutual, she woke up, soo happy, big smile. Once she got to school she borrowed her cousin's phone (she doesn't have her own, which she finds really ridiculous and stupid since she's already a sophomore and still don't have one!) and texted him. But only three words that she didn't expect, it was the opposite of what she expected actually, his words read: _"I no like you." _he sent it two times actually, slowly as those words sunk in, she was falling… falling… _falling… _with no strong arms to catch her … that's what she thought. Until someone did. Though the catch wasn't strong. She thinks its too complicated. Let's call him… _the guy who constantly change his mind. _

Slowly she appreciated his presence and slowly they fell for each other. One day she told her best friend she's starting to like him. She smiled. And said: "Okay, I have to tell you something… he said he likes you too!! You should totally tell him!"

That enlightened her! Totally! But she's soo stupid sometimes that she never said the right words. You see _the guy who constantly change his mind _is actually her other best friend's ex boyfriend but it _**never **_worked out for them because she _cheated_ on him and that he doesn't know about it. Anyways, she texted him… it says: " I have a problem, I think I am starting to like you…"

He replied with "Ohh really?"

Then she said: "Yeah but I don't think I could do that to Kaori, she's my best friend." at first she thinks she said that because she thought it would be easy to let him go because, after all she didn't like him that much... she's hella wrong now she can't forget about him! She's been blind. She's so stupid. Why did she have to tell him that she can't like him?!

And so he didn't tell her how he feels, though she already knew, but he didn't. Now she's blaming her stupidity. She's soo stupid!! Her name is Kagome.

_to be continued yo! _

_but please REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW I LIKE REVIEWWWSSSSS _


	2. Stupid Mistake

The Guy Who Constantly Change His Mind

By: get-crunked.

_9/25 first period, Geometry._

_Dear---- _

_I don't think I should like you. Simple as that. One main reason is because you dated my friend, Kikyo. Even though she said we should be together. Don't get me wrong now, I really do like you. You make me restless. Everytime I close my eyes its your face I see. I think I'm starting to like you more each and everyday. Our situation is complicated but I think I'm stupid. I don't want to expect something that is too good to be true, like what happened to Hojo. I think I'm gonna leave the rest to fate. _

--

"That test was effin hard!" Sango ranted.

"Well it ain't my fault I didn't study." Kagome laughed.

Sango rolled her eyes. Sango is Kagome's best friend since the 7th grade and till now it was an unbreakable friendship.

"What you do last night?" Kikyo chimed.

" Text Miroku I bet!" Kagome said. Sango once again rolled her eyes then laughed with Kagome and Kikyo.

"Hey are you gonna eat that?" Sango pointed at Kagome's Twix bar that was given by Mrs. Miyamoto (their Geometry teacher) for Haloween -though its five days away-

"Yes." Kagome nodded but then her heart skipped a beat when she saw the guy she thought of most of the time last period that she almost failed their quarterly exam.

InuYasha. Oh its him alright. That nice bright, red, _Famous_ T-shirt, studded belt and ripped blue jeans. A little on the Punk rocker side but its him. Kagome smiled at him. He smiled back. As he drew near, she extended her arms trying to hand him the Twix bar, he tried to snatch it from her but she quickly withdrew her hands away and stuck out her tongue.

"Aw you suck!" he muttered with a smile, still walking past her.

"No! You suck!" she replied. "But here we can share." she offered a smile. He stopped his tracks and turned to face her, he waited till she broke the bar in half and almost like shaking she handed him the other half. "Thanks!" he said.

She was blushing and can't talk no more. Kikyo and Sango suppressed a giggle.

"He's so stupid." Sango said.

"What? Why?"

Sango shook her head.

"You guys should go out! You two act like a couple!" Kikyo said.

"Who? Inuyasha? And ME? No way! How could I do that to you Kikyo! You're my friend and friends don't date friend's ex boyfriends!" Kagome blushed deeper.

"Well it never really worked out for me and him and besides it was in the past. You two laugh a lot and you guys have a lot in common."

"Yeah right." she turned away trying to hide her face. "Like what."

"Music."

"Only!"

"And you guys talk a lot on the phone.""Sometimes!" she corrected. "And Sango's always on the other line."

"Myspace."

Kagome opened her mouth to object but can't find a reason why. He always message her on Myspace, sending her stupid videos from Youtube and talk about things.

"Uh huh." Kikyo smiled with triumph leaking across it.

"Shut up." Kagome fumed.

_9/25 3__rd__ Period, US History. _

_I can't believe Kikyo is telling me I should go ahead and date Inuyasha! _

_Jesus I am trying to forget the guy here and there she was telling me DATE HIM! I mean how could I even do that? What kind of friend does she think I am? I admit I do LOVE talking to him a lot, he's nice and has good style. My vision of perfection. Compared to Hojo, some ass he is. Inuyasha was the one who made me smile at the time when Hojo broke my heart! He took his spot dramatically. He was just supposed to be my complicated guy. The one who could help me forget about Hojo, because I know I wouldn't let myself fall for someone I can't. Exactly like Inuyasha. He dated Kikyo. I can't like him. But I didn't know I'd actually fall for the guy! UGH! This is ridiculous! I CANT LIKE INUYASHA HART! I JUST CANT! _

_9/25 5__th__ period, English._

_Oh jesus! I can't believe what just happened! So I was walking around school with Inuyasha when I brought up the subject about him and Kikyo. I asked him if he was sad that Kikyo broke up with him. He said he was trying to move on, but then I asked him why do you think she broke up with you and he's like 'I think its because we never really hang out' he shook his head then continued. 'but my friend said she was cheating on me… I thought it was just a rumor… and still believe it was just a rumor' but then I told him about Naraku Feirrero, I didn't think Kikyo would do that to Inuyasha so I told him. And now he found out she was cheating on him. He got mad so when I came to 5__th__ period today, Kagura showed me a text message from him. He sent her a messaging thinking it was Kikyo's phone, the message had some profanity and words of accusation revealing he was definitely hurt. I feel so sorry for Inuyasha! I can't believe Kikyo did that to him. _


End file.
